ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Solanae class
The Solanae-class was a science destroyer type of starship developed by Starfleet as part of Dyson Joint Command. The design implemented knowledge and technologies discovered in the Solanae Dyson Sphere, after which the class was named. History A dozen hulls were ordered of this new, experimental design. The first to be completed, the , was immediately dispatched to the Solanae sphere after leaving space dock. Two more vessels, the and USS Aephas, left Tranquility Base three weeks later. Investigations into sphere technology had continued during the construction of the Solanae hulls and Starfleet designers implemented some modifications to the class' design. Construction was briefly halted and three of the nine remaining hulls were designated for each of the three new variants: the Helios, Montgomery, and Omega. Technical information Starfleet engineers followed standard design principles with the Solanae-class, however the incorporation of materials and technology discovered in the Solanae Dyson Sphere gave the vessel a distinct and unmistakable visual signature. The saucer and hull were constructed from large, overlapping plates. Elongated warp nacelles were placed at the ends of pylons level with the secondary hull. The saucer itself is distinguished by a split design, with a gap in the bow revealing the Solanae's secondary deflector. Similar to the before it, the Solanae-class was also designed with the ability to enter a tactical mode. When transforming as part of the mode transition, the nacelles drew forward, compacting the ship's length. Plates extended to close the gap and hide the secondary deflector, while the emitters of the integrated dual heavy proton cannons extended from the forward edge of the saucer. Power was also transferred from auxiliary to weapons systems to support said cannons. Variants As Dyson Joint Command continued to explore the sphere and develop greater understanding of the technology held therein, improvements were developed for the Solanae-class. These were implemented in many vessels in the midst of construction, which lead to the designation of variants of the original Solanae ''design. ''Helios The Helios-class was an upgraded variant of the Solanae-class with a focus on scientific facilities. One of the upgrades was the Shield Inversion Projector, which allowed the Helios to emit a devastating tachyon beam blast from its deflector, causing an enemy's shields to briefly collapse in a wave of energy and all allies within the wave to receive a large increase to their shield strength. Montgomery The Montgomery-class had a more tactical focus than the standard Solanae-class or the Helios variant. The vessel featured the Proton Destabilizer Module, which allowed a vessel of the Montgomery-class to draw power from its warp core and emit a devastating proton beam from its deflector. This would cause damage to the target, but arcing waves of proton energy would also lash out at foes near the targeted enemy. Omega With more of an engineering focus, the Omega-class also featured a Protonic Shielding Matrix. This matrix allowed the starship to store and then divert tremendous amounts of proton particles to periodically reinforce its shields. Ships commissioned * (NCC-93470), Montgomery-subclass * (NCC-93200), class prototype * (NCC-93245) Gallery HeliosClass.jpg|The Helios-class variant MontgomeryClass.jpg|The Montgomery-class variant OmegaClass.jpg|The Omega-class variant Appendices Connections External links References Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:Solanae class starships Category:Helios class starships Category:Montgomery class starships Category:Omega class starships